Destiné
by Xelecia
Summary: Naruto à disparut... Et depuis un moment un brun le recherche pour le ramené à Konoha, les rôles sont inversé. C'est au tour de Sasuke de devenir le chasseur et Naruto la proie... Et il n'est surement pas le seul à le rechercher. Sasu/Naru
1. Prologue

Auteur : Xelecia

Titre : Destiné

Rating : M

Warnings : Lemon, OOC, Slash

Pairings : Sasuke / Naruto

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais de Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Naruto à disparut... Et depuis un moment un brun le recherche pour le ramené à Konoha, les rôles sont inversé. C'est au tour de Sasuke de devenir le chasseur et Naruto la proie... Il n'est surement pas le seul à le rechercher.

Et pour finir Bonne lecture

* * *

Prologue :

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, la lune pleine et ronde, ces doux rayons éclairant une chambre plutôt sobre n'ayant qu'un lit, une table de nuit, un bureau vide et deux portes, l'une menant vers un couloir silencieux et une autre menant à une salle de bain. Seul le bruit d'eau coulant sur un corps brisait le silence. Au bout d'un court instant le son s'atténua pour ne devenir qu'un goutte à goutte. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur ébène, affubler d'un simple pantalon bleu nuit et d'une serviette sur la tête se séchant les cheveux vigoureusement, il s'assit sur le lit et envoya au loin la serviette qui retomba doucement sur le sol. Ses yeux onyx se posèrent sur la lune, ses sourcils fin légèrement froncé, il soupira et s'allongea sur le lit. Ses muscles puissant et finement dessiné roulèrent sous sa peau d'albâtre lorsqu'il plaça ses bras sous sa tête, ses lèvres corail, quelque peu charnu, hermétiquement closes.

Sans quitter l'astre lunaire des yeux, il plongea dans ses pensées. Bientôt, très bientôt il devra passer à l'action et tué Oroshimaru. En effet, il s'intéressait de plus en plus à sa personne et montrait des signes d'impatience qui lui était peu commune. Un rictus méprisant vint orner ses lèvres. Le vieux Sannin allait avoir une bonne surprise au moment venu et le jeune homme s'en amusait d'avance.

Lorsque ses pensées le menèrent vers un certain blond, un soupir de nostalgie résonna dans la pièce. Sasuke se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, s'il était en vie, s'il pensait parfois à lui. La réponse à sa dernière question aurait du être évidente. Cependant il y a quelque mois il avait eut vent d'une rumeur qui courait sur le jinchûriki, celui-ci aurait, dit-on, quitté Konoha et avait disparu sans laisser de trace depuis plus de deux ans, et cela quelque jour après leur dernière retrouvaille, quelque jours après qu'il ait essayé de le tuer... Rien ne laissait savoir si l'Akatsuki avait réussit à l'enlever, ou bien si quelqu'un d'autre avait tenté de s'en débarrasser, personne n'avait de nouvelle de lui, pourtant dans les deux cas cité, le brun était sur que tout le monde en aurait entendu parler.

En apprenant cela, Sasuke avait dut résister à cet impulsion qui le poussait à partir à la recherche du blond, ce qui aurait put être une erreur, car il savait qu'il ne serait pas le seul à le rechercher, il avait finalement décidé de finir avant tout sa "formation". Il se demanda soudainement ce que devenait alors Sakura, c'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il pensait à elle, même à l'annonce de la disparition de Naruto il n'avait pas réfléchis au devenir de la kunoichi. Alors que depuis son départ de Konoha, son meilleur ami occupait toujours une partie de son esprit la nuit.

Un bruit sourd et une puissance de chakra meurtrière coupa court au fil de ses pensées. Très vite Sasuke s'empara d'un t-shirt blanc, d'un Katana qu'il avait enfermé dans un parchemin et enclencha ses pupilles avant de sortir de la pièce. Se dirigeant vers le lieu d'où émanaient encore les ondes destructrices. Quelques ninjas le rejoignirent prenant la même direction qui les menait vers la bibliothèque du maitre des lieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils purent constater qu'un trou béant menant vers la forêt et face à cela un Orochimaru livide de colère, il tourna son visage vers Kabuto qui était près de lui, ce dernier donna alors les ordres :

« Sasuke et Karin… Vous allez poursuivre Juugo, il nous le faut vivant. »

Sans un mot pour personne Sasuke s'élança à travers les bois suivie de Karin, tous deux poursuivants le fugitif grâce au chakra de ce dernier. Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à le rattraper. Le blond pourtant continuait sa course des parchemins attachés à la taille, évitant les attaques de Karin et du brun. Il s'arrêta dans une clairière, la lune éclairant le lieu, dos aux deux jeunes gens, la rouquine s'avança vers Juugo avant d'être stoppé part une barrière, surprise elle regarde la surface lisse et translucide. Le cœur du brun manqua un battement en se rendant compte à qui appartenait le kekkai, il observa autour de lui essayant de repérer le propriétaire de la barrière. Mais son attention fut détournée vers Juugo dont l'aura meurtrière disparaissait, il avait l'air presque en paix, une silhouette s'avança alors vers le fugitif. Le cœur de Sasuke fit un bond dans sa poitrine avant de prendre une course effréné.

Il reconnu tout de suite le détenteur de cette silhouette qui continuait à avancer tranquillement vers sa proie. Il avala difficilement sa salive ne quittant pas la scène des yeux. Apparu alors, sous les rayons lunaire, le visage qui hante chaque nuit de sa vie. La face à Juugo se tenait Naruto…

Sasuke était abasourdit, que pouvait bien faire le blond ici, alors qu'il était rechercher aussi activement par ses ennemis et ses alliés. Sans le quitter des yeux, il avança et sans s'en rendre compte il traversa la barrière. Son sharingan suivait chaque mouvement du blond. Sans se presser Naruto tandis une main à Juugo, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Lentement ce dernier s'en empara et acquiesça silencieusement, le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit, puis il posa enfin ses yeux azur sur le brun qui s'était arrêté à quelque mètre de lui. Sasuke laissa ses yeux carmins se promener sur la silhouette et le visage de son plus grand rival, imprimant dans son esprit l'image qui s'offrait à lui, avant de plonger dans les deux orbes azurs de son ancien coéquipié :

« Naruto… »

Sussurra t-il. Ce qui fit rire doucement le détenteur du nom, le cœur du brun manqua alors un battement, se rendant compte à quel point ce son avait put lui manquer en trois ans. Avant qu'il n'ait put entamer un geste, Naruto dit de sa voix grave et chantante :

« Au revoir… Sasuke. »

Et en instant, Naruto et Juugo disparurent. Le brun regarda autour de lui, surpris. Il sentit alors son cœur se serrer, il aurait voulu crier le nom qui se bousculait sur ses lèvres. Comment était ce possible ? Comment avait il put disparaitre en un battement de cil ? Il était là, il en était sur, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il sentit la présence de Karin qui le sortie de son rêve éveillé, sans plus attendre, il se détourna du lieu, pour retourner auprès d'Orochimaru, tout en s'interdisant de pensé à ce qui venait de se passer. Ils firent leur rapport à Kabuto qui ne quittait pas le brun des yeux, à la fin du récit, Sasuke se détourna de lui, indiquant que Karin pouvait répondre à ses questions avant de prendre le couloir menant au dortoir.

Il put enfin se laisser aller dans la sécurité relative que lui offrait sa chambre. La rage s'empara alors de lui… Pourquoi Naruto était venu chercher Juugo ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas essayer de le convaincre de revenir encore une fois ? La rage fut remplacée par l'amertume… N'avait-il plus aucun intérêt aux yeux de son rival ? L'amertume céda à la tristesse… Peut être que c'était le cas ? Peut être avait il fini par réussir à briser ce qu'il y avait entre eux… La tristesse laissa place à un grand vide… Que lui arrivait-il ? N'était ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Que le blond lui fiche la paix ? Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un rictus amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Non, il n'avait jamais désiré cela. Le rire du blond raisonna de nouveau dans les limbes de son esprit torturé. Il ferma les yeux, une fois allongé sur le lit et put revoir le visage de Naruto, son rire résonnant une fois de plus. C'était décidé, lorsqu'il se sentira prêt il s'en irait à la recherche du blond…


	2. Destiné 1 Quand on cherche on trouve…

Destiné 1 : Quand on cherche on trouve… Souvent ce que l'on ne cherchait pas.

Deux ans… Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Sasuke était revenu à Konoha, quelques mois après que Naruto est emmené Juugo avec lui, le brun s'était débarrassé d'Orochimaru, retrouvant ainsi sa liberté après avoir dévoré, comme il l'avait désiré, le savoir du Sanin. Sans aucune hésitation il s'était dirigé vers son village, laissant Kabuto au bon soin de Karin et Suigetsu, qui avait d'ailleurs mal fini le travail étant donné que le sous fifre de son "Sensei " était encore en vie dans la nature.

Et sa vengeance ? L'avait-il oublié ? Non, il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de tuer son frère de ses propres mains. Et puis l'Akatsuki n'était jamais loin du blond, il rencontrerait forcement Itachi sur son chemin et ferait donc d'une pierre deux coups.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le village caché de la feuille, il fut accueillit à bras ouverts par les deux ANBU, qui l'amenèrent dans une cellule glaciale, pourtant il ne se défendit pas, droit et fier il s'était laissé faire. Durant deux mois il fut sous interrogatoire, on lui posa toutes les questions possibles sur son séjour chez Orochimaru, bien qu'il ait gardé des informations pour lui au cas où, il fut très coopératif. On l'interrogea énormément sur sa rencontre avec Naruto, mais il ne pouvait que répéter ce qui s'était passé et rien d'autre. Quand à Sakura elle vint le voir chaque jour, lui apportant parfois de la nourriture, discutant avec lui de tout et de rien. Bien que ce soit plus un monologue qu'une discussion. Pourtant elle ne s'en formalisait pas.

Après ces deux mois de captivité, la Godaime consentit enfin à le laisser sortir sous surveillance accrue, nuit et jour. Il s'y conforma, car il devait récupérer la confiance du village pour retrouver Naruto. Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait passer par là. Il eut plus de mal à récupérer la confiance des ninjas de sa génération, mais petit à petit lorsqu'il démontra qu'il ne trahirait plus Konoha et qu'il retrouverait le blond que tous recherchaient, attendaient. La surveillance dura plusieurs mois et il le supporta. Il commença alors des petites missions sans importance avant de gravir les échelons, pour devenir un ANBU sous les ordres directs de l'Hokage, elle le nomma Hiryuu. Sa principale mission était de retrouver Naruto et durant toute cette année, c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait poursuivit dans le monde entier, mais arrivait toujours trop tard, il avait même dut combattre l'Akatsuki à plusieurs reprises qui suivait la même piste que lui, souvent déjà froide.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, il rencontra Itachi lors de l'une de ses recherches. Bien qu'il ait plus l'impression que son frère était venu à lui. Ce soir là, il se laissa envahir par la haine et la rancœur, oubliant sa mission première. Il s'était élancé dans la bataille à corps perdu, donnant tout ce qu'il avait contre celui qui avait détruit son enfance, sa vie. Itachi restait impassible, le narguant de temps à autre, il pouvait aussi distinguer le sourire satisfait de ce dernier par moment. Le combat fut rude et éprouvant, pourtant Sasuke tint bon, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il enfonça Kusanagi dans les entrailles de son frère. Ce dernier lui sourit, lui mit une pichenette et lui murmura : « Ce sera pour la prochaine fois petit frère ». Comme autre fois avant de tomber à la renverse et d'expirer son dernier souffle.

L'Uchiwa encore en vie se laissa tomber à genoux aux pieds de son frère et tandis que son Mangekyô Sharingan se formait au fond de ses yeux vermeils, des larmes de tristesse coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il ne se sentait pas soulagé, bien au contraire, il se sentait anéantit, il avait l'impression de mourir en même temps que son frère. De nouvelles questions s'ajoutaient à toutes ces questions qui resteraient sans réponse. Il hurla sa rage contre son frère de toutes ses forces. Puis fatigué de crier, pleurer et par son combat acharné, il se laissa aller dans un gouffre ténébreux et tomba sur le sol inconscient.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il regarda autour de lui, d'un air vaseux, il était dans une chambre, la nuit était encore présente dehors, il se releva et grimaça sous les protestations de ses muscles, son frère n'y était pas allé de main morte. Fermant les yeux, il se remémora le combat qu'il avait mené. Envahis par des pensés sombres, il aurait souhaité pouvoir se réveiller de ce cauchemar vivant, et avoir de nouveau son frère auprès de lui, comme avant…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une femme brune portant un masque blanc qui lui rappelait bien des choses… Oui, c'était ce masque que portait Haku, le disciple de Zabuza, elle s'approcha en silence, bien que sur ces gardes, celle-ci ne montrait rien d'agressif, en silence elle fit un check up complet. Elle s'assit près de lui et une voix douce étouffée par le masque, elle lui indiqua qu'il dormait depuis deux jours et le corps de son frère avait été emmené par son maître. Alors qu'il allait poser des questions elle l'assura qu'il connaitrait tout en temps et en heure, mais pour le moment il devait se reposer et retourner au village de Konoha. Il lui demanda tout de même son nom et elle l'assura qu'ils se rencontreraient de nouveau bientôt et alors il saurait. Après avoir déposé les médicaments nécessaires pour le rétablissement du brun, elle s'en alla.

Sasuke n'avait pas pu la suivre, ses membres lui interdisant tout mouvement brusque, il dut attendre deux jours supplémentaires avant de rentrer à Konoha. Après ces événements pour le moins déstabilisant, retrouver Naruto devenait impératif pour le brun. Il redoubla d'effort.

Deux mois plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait doucement sur Konoha, tandis que ses souvenirs envahissaient son esprit, Sasuke se dirigeait vers le bureau de Tsunade, celle-ci l'ayant demandé, il se doutait qu'elle avait enfin des informations sur son ex-coéquipier. Cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'il attendait que le blond bouge pour aller le chercher. Lorsqu'il entra, Sasuke regarda attentivement la Godaime de ses yeux onyx, attendant qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, celle-ci signant en soupirant des papiers. Au bout d'un cours instant Tsunade prit enfin la parole :

« Sasuke, nous avons retrouvé sa trace… »

« C'est pas trop tôt… Où ? »

Dit il d'une voix froide, mais l'Hokage ne s'en formalisa pas :

« Au pays de la foudre à Kumo… Bizarrement il y est retourné… Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il fait là bas. »

« Je pars dès maintenant… »

Sans un mot de plus, après un signe de tête, il sortit du bureau, il se rendit dans le quartier Uchiwa et récupéra son sac toujours prêt. Le ninja partit dans l'heure. Durant le chemin il ne perdit pas de temps, se reposant bien après la tombée de la nuit et se levant à l'aube. Ne rencontrant aucun ennemi sur le chemin, il n'en resta pas moins vigilant, se demandant quand l'Akatsuki apparaitrait. Il prit un peu plus d'une semaine pour arriver à destination, et quelques jours pour apprendre que le jeune homme qu'il recherchait était parti à l'aube, le jour de son arrivée par la porte ouest. Sasuke n'attendit pas d'avoir de plus amples informations pour partir à la poursuite du blond.

Il activa son Mangekyô Sharingan afin de rattraper sa proie qui n'était qu'a une demi-journée de distance. L'euphorie s'empara de son être, heureux d'avoir enfin rattrapé le blond ou presque… Emportant sa fatigue croissante par la même occasion. Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, le brun sentit une présence, il s'arrêta dans une clairière, une main sur son katana, l'autre tenant déjà un kunaï, prêt à riposter. Un mouvement sur sa gauche et la personne qui le suivait apparu. Il posa son regard onyx sur le nouvel arrivant et fut abasourdi, son cœur manqua un battement tandis qu'il reconnaissait :

« I… Itachi… ?! »


	3. Désolée

Désolé pour ce contre temps, j'ai une idée bien précise pour cette histoire et je pense la réecrire. Qui plus ai j'ai commencer une autre fanfiction Naruto qui m'inspire bien plus en ce moment je pense posté au moins le premier chapitre aujourd'hui. On verra ce que cela donnera. Merci de votre patience et encore une fois désolé de vous faire attendre.


End file.
